It's Our Secret For Now
by Ginakabina
Summary: For RedRubyStorm's Emotion Contest- Just a whole lot of emotions from me and how I see things..
1. Chapter 1

For

RedRubyStorm's EMOTION CONTEST!

* * *

CODES-

Electra- My best fake friend.

Rumpelteazer- Me

Pouncival- This dude in my class.

Mungojerrie- My crush.

Mistoffelees- My other guy friend.

Tumblebrutus- My best friend's stoner boyfriend.

Plato- This Maniac Dude, everybody hates him.

Here we go…Everything I say, Is confidential business.. And the truth. The Deadly Truth…

* * *

I sat in art class, today was an odd day. Electra, her best friend, sat across the table from her. Her boyfriend, Tumblebrutus sat next to her, under the table they held hands. I let out a sigh and started cutting the construction paper for their art project. I hated when Electra got to clingy with her boyfriend, knowing that if they would ever break up Electra would "kill herself.". They are having a rocky relationship. I look at Mistoffelees sitting next to me, he rolls his eyes.

It's too quiet, I make a dirty joke about glue. For a moment everyone except Electra laughs. She dislikes it when I talk around her boyfriend, as if I am going to steal her stinky boyfriend.

I feel a warmness behind my back, I look around. There is Pouncival. I look him right in his green eyes with a little bit of yellow around the pupil. He smiles at me, I smile back. He takes the chair right by Mistoffelees and sits down. Turns out he sees the sticky glue on my hands and makes a really…. Weird comment about it. I giggle a bit as he puts the glue bottle somewhere, in between his legs. Mistoffelees looks surprised, after many moments of Pouncival and me flirting, saying dirty things..

" You guys should go out." Mistoffelees says.

Electra and Tumblebrutus smile, he jokes " Yeah, They should."

Pouncival looks at me, I look at Pouncival. I shake my head no, we both knows my heart belongs to someone else. Mungojerrie, I loved him since the moment I met him.

But, He has to like Electra, and she just has to rub it my face, I get very emotional when she brings it up. Most of the time, I threaten her that If she would EVER go out with Mungojerrie, I would make her deep throat a door knob.

Awkward Silence. Until me and Pouncival flirt some more. I slowly forget about Mungojerrie and focus on Pouncival. I can tell Electra is mad at me, she grits her teeth. She can't stand to see me happy.

Electra makes the table focus on her, " Oh, Did I tell you that I might be getting a nickel bag from DJ."

I roll my eyes, I know there is no DJ. She thinks that if she talks to Tumblebrutus about drugs that she doesn't do that he will like her more See, Tumblebrutus does catnip. I used to then I quit. Since Electra and him have been going out she makes up stories about drug deals and the hood. She doesn't know anything about the hood! I know about the hood! Before I moved to our school I used to live were there were gunshots, murders, drug deals everyday..

But, To keep the peace I smile. I hear Tumblebrutus's deep voice, " Hey, How much is a nickel bag?"

Electra doesn't know, she is such a liar. " Erm….. Fifteen bucks?"

Tumblebrutus knows she is a liar " Exactly."

Electra grunts. Nobody likes Electra. They all know she is a liar and she has no personality.

I feel Pouncival's leg bump into mine, My heart skips eighteen beats, I feel a spark between us, one that Mungojerrie and I never had. Well.. We used to.

" Go put away the scissors." Electra commands.

I look at Tumblebrutus, he gives me a sympathetic look, I get up and put them up. I see Mistoffelees go mess with Plato for a moment. I rush back to my seat. I see Mistoffelees quickly sit down.

" I'm tired of the F*cking Sh*t!" Plato yelled as he smacks his head and hands on the concrete wall He takes off his sweater I see Electra lean into Tumblebrutus, she smiles a deviant smile. I lean into Pouncival for protection we hold each other's hands for a moment.

Plato runs after Mistoffelees, who doesn't see him coming. " I'm tired for your fat a**!"

His fist is so close to his face. About to punch him straight in the jaw. Luckily, Mrs. Jennyanydots, the art teacher, comes and yanks Plato away. Everybody at our table breaths in a collective inhale.

I look at Pouncival, who is still holding my hand. We are both blushing, We both loose our grips on each other.

" I'm getting the hell out of here, Plato might come back." Pouncival says as he walks away.

I crawl under the table and kneel on my knees right by Electra. We discuss what just happened.

" I thought you like Mungojerrie. Don't act like you don't like Pouncival, Teazer" Electra says smiling. I just want to smack her in the face. But, If I would, apparently her boyfriend would blow my head off, I know Tumblebrutus wouldn't we were friends before they became a couple.

It is almost time to go home, We pack up our things and clean up.

I look at Pouncival from across the room.

Our eyes meet one more time, We both know we can't be together, Not because of Mungojerrie, but because of the drama that would happen. For example- Electra would probably be pissed, as she can't be happy for me… Sometimes I wish that Electra wasn't my friend.

I feel Mungojerrie behind me, we bump into each other. I don't feel a spark this time. I look at Mungojerrie, we would be going out if it wasn't for his crush on Electra and that we are friends. I smile a bit at him, He looks at me. Nothing. There used to be a spark, not anymore, not since he admitted he liked me and Electra.

I sigh, I feel something hold my hand. It's Pouncival. I giggle a bit. He giggles. The bell rings and he stops holding my hand, We walk down the hall we act normal, as if nothing is going on between us. For now its our secret.


	2. Chapter 2

_I see that look in your eye._

_What is it?_

_Did I say something wrong?_

_Do You not believe me?_

_Why do you look at me like that?_

_PLEASE tell me, I need to know_

_Why are you so harsh and mean to me._

_Then you turn around and smile._

_You lie._

_I can tell by your eyes._

_You lie. _

_I can't believe a word you say anymore._

_You lie._

_You say you are going to a kickass party this weekend._

_But I know that you are not, you only say that for Tumblebrutus._

_You loved him. _

_You lied for him._

_You said that you did drugs and drank liquor._

_Remember when we found my brother's stash?_

_And you didn't know how to hit the joint?_

_That's how I know you are lying to me._

_Why do I get the urge to yank out your vocal chords._

_You tell my biggest secrets to everyone_

" _Rumpelteazer is in love with Mungojerrie." _

_Or_

" _Rumpelteazer let Admetus put his paw down her shirt on the bus. And gave her a motorboat.."_

_Those were secrets you pinky promised me, Electra._

_I stare at you in the eye, You stare back._

_I don't know what to do._

_I smile a fake smile._

" _Unless I get my gastric bypass, Why I be skinny, But in the meantime.." _

_You cut me off- My eyes are huge. My heart beats._

" _Please stop, It was funny once now it is annoying."_

_My soul is crushed. That was our thing. WE used to say that all the time._

_You changed._

_What happened? _

_I know you broke up with Tumblebrutus._

_You were too clingy._

_I talked about you behind your back._

_You talked about me behind my back._

_But we have the nerve to still talk to each other as if nothing happened._

_We're still friends._

_But sometimes I hate you for what you did to me._

_You went out with Mungojerrie, the tom I loved._

_You try smashing other cat's relationships. _

_You broke up with Mungojerrie. _

_That night I took a big breath in. _

_The knot in my stomach untangled._

_The next day, you were depressed. I felt so bad for you._

_I give Mungojerrie a hug instead of you. _

_You stare at me. I feel your eyes burning. _

_We sit by each other in art class._

" _I might be getting back together with Tumble."_

_I almost choke on my spit._

_You were too clingy._

_The weeks pass. _

_My fakeness becomes less obvious._

_We are talking in art then you say_

" _I want to get back together with Randy."_

_You want to get back with your ex?_

_The one that supposedly almost punched you in the face._

_I am shocked. _

_I hear Tumblebrutus mutter " Thank you, God!" _

_We become friends again._

_Until word gets out._

_It's my big secret._

_Admetus put his paw down my shirt. _

_You pinky promised_

" _I didn't tell nobody!" _

_You lie._

_I only told you. And only you._

_Soon the secret spreads around. _

_It changes from " Admetus put his paw down my shirt" to_

" _I gave Admetus a hand job on the bus."_

_You giggle when someone asks me for the details._

_I want to rip your toenails out.._

_We don't talk to each other for days._

_I miss you though._

_Do you miss me?_

_I go up to you and talk. _

_You complain that your ankle hurts or you have a headache._

_I roll my eyes. _

_I want to yell " You are a big baby! How about having a so called best friend tell your deepest secret."_

_I bring it up._

" _I didn't tell no one I swear!" _

_That look is in your eyes again. _

_Your eyes give it away._

_You have to remember, I'm your best friend I know everything about you._

_I know when your lying._

_When your happy._

_When you are sad._

_Everything._

" _It was a secret!" I almost yell._

" _Don't hide it. Everyone knows about it. Even the teachers." _

_I gasp._

_Everyone knows my secret._

_The secret of the eighth grader putting his paws down my shirt._

_And I didn't stop him. _

_In fact, I said " Okay." _

_Everyone knows my secret._

_And it is all her fault._

_I remain silent the rest of the hour._

_I try to ignore you._

_The days pass._

_We are sitting by each other in the eighth grade play._

_I can't help myself_

_I miss you too much._

_I put my paw on your back. _

_I pray for your acceptance._

_You smile at me._

_A real smile. _

_Not a fake smile._

_I look into your eyes. _

_They don't look like they do when you lie._

_We are friends again, right?_

_I forgive you._

_The school year is almost over._

_Will our friendship last until the next school year?_

_What if we are in different classes?_

_I don't want to forget you._

_I want to always be with you._

_I pray every night that we are in the same class next year. _

_My eyes are often red from crying too much over you._

_From me being mad._

_To me being sad._

_And the chance of us split apart._

_You are my best friend, Electra._

_No matter what you say or do to me._


End file.
